Rooftop
by WtfSmut
Summary: Rin's been acting strange lately. All he wants to do is sleep. An argument with Yukio pushes Rin to his limits and he finds himself resorting to the unthinkable. There are so many questions surrounding Rin's unstable actions; but after he wakes up in the hospital, it's soon discovered that Rin's memories aren't all there. Just how much has Rin lost? How is Yukio going to explain?
1. Sleep

**Chapter I**

**Sleep**

* * *

The scrawling of a pencil on paper added an almost soothing effect to the surrounding air in the two-person bedroom. The young genius, and also secret Exorcist, wrote furiously in one of the many notebooks he kept within arm's reach. He shifted between reading the textbook on the left of his desk, to scribbling down whatever information he found to be important. Sitting back slightly, the young teen, known as Okumura Yukio, tapped the top of his pencil against his chin, in deep thought about the current material set before him.

One of his assignments required a decent amount of reading for a quiz the next day. So it was only natural that he burry his nose in a book for the rest of the evening – like any normal, hardworking student would.

And of course, the other occupant of the abandoned dormitory was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't at his own desk stationed on the left side of the room, and he wasn't even in his own bed, reading the mangas stolen from the younger of the two. Yukio recalled how his twin had lazily slumped into their shared room not too long ago, head hung low as he dropped his schoolbag to the floor.

He was late arriving home from school. Even Yukio was settled in before his brother walked through the door.

After noticing the raven-haired male had entered the room, Yukio had turned back to his work, flipping a page over in his textbook as he said, "You're home unusually late, Nii-san. Did you have to stay after again?" Rin had given a solemn nod and kicked off his shoes, stalking his way towards his bed. Yukio had raised a brow at his brother's peculiar mood, watching as he sat himself down on his bed, then lay on his side. "I don't see how you could be so tired, Nii-san. You were in bed by seven last night."

Facing away from the prying eyes of his younger twin, Rin just half-shrugged his shoulders, opting to close his eyes instead. He feigned sleep then, breathing deeply in and out, not bothering to change out of his uniform or even get under blankets.

With the massive amount of books needed for studying, the upcoming tests and quizzes, and the absolute _need_ to prepare for tomorrow's lesson, Yukio was not in the best of moods. The heat accumulating in the bedroom from the mid-June weather only succeeded in raising the blood pressure of said teen.

After all, why should he have to work so hard to maintain his grades, yet his idiot brother gets a free ride; the damn bastard never even had to lift a finger to get into the Academy!

"Nii-san," Yukio's voice broke into the silence, "it is only five-thirty in the afternoon, and you have homework to do. If not in your other classes, then only in mine; did you even look at tonight's assignment?" A lethargic hum answered the brunet's question, though the older twin did not make any further movement or sound. After a few moments, Yukio sighed heavily. "Nii-san, you haven't done _any_ of my assignments all week – you are failing my class. I can only imagine your grades in your other classes. Are you _trying_ to flunk out, or are you _really_ this incompetent?" The insult was meant to draw a reaction out of the raven-haired teen, though still, none came. He just merely lay on his bunk, unmoving and stiff. You could barely register the slight rise and fall of his body with each breath he took.

This silence treatment was really getting on the Exorcist's nerves.

Who did Rin think he was?

Of course Yukio didn't want his brother to fail, and it hurt him a little every time he had to enter an "F" into his grade book. Rin wasn't doing all that great before, but nowadays, he seemed not to care; as if the consequences were nonexistent. Rin was always like that, though.

"You really want to fail don't you?" The four-eyed teen asked. And when his twin refused to answer, he stood from his seat and stormed over to the lazy male. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he questioned, "Are you even listening, Nii-san?" He reached out an arm and grabbed his brother by the shoulder, flipping him onto his back. Yukio could've sworn his elder flinched at the contact, but pushed that thought aside. There were more important things to discuss.

Staring into blue irises, Yukio noted their cold and steely demeanor, void of any emotion. They seemed almost lifeless, or just uncaring.

The silence blossomed throughout the entire bedroom – you could almost hear Yukio's patience snap as he waited for Rin to respond. And finally, after what felt like hours, a weak voice cut through the tension. "I'm tired, Yukio," Rin spoke. His sentence was short and quiet, like he didn't have the strength to give any more of an explanation.

Which made his reasoning even worse. "You're tired," the taller of the two repeated harshly, his face scrunching into an insulted grimace. "Do you have any idea how much work_ I_ have to do every day? Not only do I have to study for my classes – just like you do – but I also have the responsibility of teaching students – like yourself – about the fundamentals they'll need when they're older. What I teach them now could mean the difference between life and death in the future; their lives are basically in my hands, which is the responsibility of every staff member at the academy." The glasses-clad male fisted the fabric of his twin's shirt and pulled forward. Rin's body arched a tad as he was forced close enough to his brother to see the fire burning in his eyes. "And when you have that kind of responsibility hanging over your head, then come and talk to me about being tired."

And with that, Yukio all but shoved Rin back onto his bed. A tiny whine escaped the short teen when his body collided with his mattress once more. He did not move any further, nor did he make a sound. It was like he was silently protesting against his younger brother's words. Rin obviously wasn't ready to give in.

Yukio turned stern eyes on his brother. "You _will _fail my class." Yukio warned his brother in a cold tone. "Don't mock everything I stand for by claiming that _you _are tired. You have no idea what 'tired' is." And without another word, the Exorcist stalked back to his desk and sat down. He resumed his work without skipping a beat, although his rage must've been pulsing through his veins at an extreme rate.

Rin shifted his eyes from his disgruntled brother positioned at his desk to a random spot on the ceiling of his bunk. His body stayed limp and lethargic and his breathing went in quietly, just as it went out; although it picked up in speed slightly after a few moments. Rin's ocean-blue orbs glazed over and became moist with the bat of an eyelash. His fingers twitched at his sides, his lips pulled down at their corners. And with one more blink, all the light had left his eyes.

"A-Alright, Yukio," Rin muttered, almost breathlessly. "I'll it…" His soft voice trailed off, his body rising off the mattress into a sitting position. Yukio swiveled his eyes to their corners, merely glancing at his twin, before he set his eyes on his own work again. The raven-haired demon slowly rose off of his bunk, muttering as he did, "I'm just gonna use the bathroom first. I'll be right back." And he stalked towards the bedroom door.

It was almost like he was dreading the trip.

The young exorcist didn't utter a word in response. He merely flipped the page of his book and uncapped his highlighter.

After a few minutes, Yukio brought an elbow up and onto the desk, and supported his head in his hand. His scribbles became fast and erratic with every passing second. His current thoughts made it very difficult to focus on his studying. Yukio flipped through a few more pages, becoming angrier by the second. _Why can't Nii-san just understand_, the teen mentally sighed with a twinge of aggravation. _Why can't he understand how important this schooling is? If he wants to prove to the Vatican that he is not a threat then the best way to do that is to become educated. He's going to need to act logically in the blink of an eye when danger presents itself, not swing his sword around like a maniac! He needs to be smarter than that!_

Yukio exhaled a long sigh, placing his pen in the crease of his book and sat back in his chair. He placed his arms behind his head and stared at the clear blue sky just outside his window; it was almost a cousin to the color his twin sported when he transformed into that feral beast. Closing his eyes for a moment, Yukio pictured that dangerous identity Rin took on when times became peril. _I just wish he could see how much I care about him._

Blue irises peeked out from under eyelids and resumed their gazing at the clear sky. Not a cloud in the sky; just the occasional bird or two flying by in the distance, going about their leisurely life, unaware of the cruel passing of time or responsibility or the – "What the hell was that?" The young genius started. Without any warning, an unknown object had fallen past the window, momentarily blocking out the sun, before disappearing out of sight.

Yukio scrambled out of his seat and all but pressed his face against the glass of the fixture as he tried to find out what the strange entity was. Anxiety prickled the tips of every nerve in Yukio's body when his fingertips touched the ledge of the window pane and yanked upwards. It was like an atom bomb went off in Yukio's stomach as he gazed upon the body on the ground, a bit of blood seeping from unknown wounds. "Nii-san!"

Scrambling away from his desk, the teen sprinted down the old dormitory's hallways, occasionally stumbling because of his socks on the wooden floors. His heart was racing, along with the million and one questions going through his mind; all ending in _"what happened?"_

Throwing the front door open, Yukio ran to where his brother lay. Rin's eyes were closed, lips parted slightly, and blood was seeping from under his head. At first, the only thing Yukio could do was stare. His face portraying utter horror at the sudden sight of his brother immobilized. Yukio wanted to speak – he wanted to say _something_, but his voice was lost.

His eyes scanned his brother up and down, finally stopping when he noticed the socks on his brother's feet. Backtracking, Yukio remembered how his twin had ignored all tradition and stalked into their bedroom in full uniform – shoes included. Yukio looked up to the top of the dormitory. He noted how one part of the old building was a floor higher than the rest, and then he shifted his gaze back down to his twin.

It didn't take long to figure out what happened.

No shoes on and falling from the roof.

For the first time in his entire life, the secret doctor forgot all of his training and had no idea what to do. He could only look on as his brother bled out onto the concrete. It wasn't until that blood started seeping into Yukio's pants did he finally remember the cell phone in his pocket.

He seemed to be in a daze as he called the specialized unit for help, explained their location, and clicked the phone close. The medical personnel being dispatched would come specifically from the academy's own clinic.

Yukio's head was fuzzy, and he felt like he wanted to puke everywhere as he gingerly touched Rin's neck with two fingers; he felt a slow, rhythmic throb under the skin. Sirens could be heard in the distance while Yukio sat on his knees, examining how Rin's arm was bent at an unsightly manner under his body.

He sat, unmoving, all the way until the special paramedics arrived to further assess the situation.


	2. Blood

Author's note: Sorry for the wait! Here's your reward!

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Blood**

* * *

"I don't know what happened." That phrase seemed to be thrown around a lot in the past few hours. "I've told you everything I know." Just outside a door marked _76c_, a shaken, confused teen sipped his fourth cup of coffee. One of the staff members from the academy stood next to Yukio, scribbling down the last of his notes onto a clipboard before turning around and walking down the eerily-white medical hallway.

The murmuring of the people around him muffled out the exorcist's tedious slurping sounds. His blue irises kept shifting back and forth between the white door, and then down to this watch. He was waiting for the moment the doctor would step out of that room and update him on his brother's condition. Soon after the staff member's departure, Yukio found comfort in one of the three black chairs that rested against the nearest wall.

_I don't know how they expect me to explain what happened when I don't even know for sure myself, _Yukio rambled. He ran a trembling hand through his bangs and rested his forehead in his palm as he stared at the floor. Flashbacks seemed to be the only image dancing before his eyes – ones that he wished would go away. The young teacher just didn't understand; one minute Rin was in their bedroom, and the next he was lying lifeless on the ground outside.

Did Yukio miss something? Maybe this was all a huge misunderstanding and Rin just simply fell from the roof. He was famous for spending his alone time a top the abandoned dormitory… so perhaps he fell… by accident…?

It was a plausible idea, if it hadn't been for the fact that Rin said he was going to use the restroom before this whole mess.

Yukio shook his head and then sipped more of the coffee that had gone cold. All types of beeping and ringing noises filled the air, along with the absentminded chatter of the strangers Yukio came to know as True Cross Academy's small medical clinic. At first this small section of hospital was designed to treat the injuries of exorcists who had returned defeated from battle, but when the academy started training younger students on the battlefield, it became more useful. After all, normal hospitals would have no idea how to treat patients who suffered a miasma poisoning from a high-level demon, or the possession of a ghost in someone's body, even a simple ghoul burn. The decision to expand the staff and medical technology was certainly a good one by Mephisto; probably the only good decision he's ever made.

The sound of a heavy wooden door opening had the brunet almost choking on his coffee. He looked to his left and immediately stood when he saw the doctor stepping from his brother's room. He couldn't even wait until the door was all the way closed before he started his worried questioning. "How is he, Doctor Tenzo? Is my brother going to be okay?"

The older, chubby man touched his wrinkled forehead and squinted down at his clipboard with tired, brown eyes. "He's in a stable condition now." The doctor's voice showed clear signs of fatigue which matched the faded grey-almost white color of his thinning hair. "Honestly, with Rin's 'special heritage' we didn't really have to do much. The demon blood flowing through his veins produced a speedy recovery. By time he arrived at the hospital his arm had already partially healed – even though the bone had snapped in two. His skull and face showed multiple fractures on x-ray along with substantial brain swelling and bleeding. His ribs suffered the same fate as his arm and skull, one even puncturing a lung. By all means, if this was a regular human, they would have died on impact. But he was healing on his own every time we took an x-ray from a different angle. It was actually quite a remarkable thing to witness." As he flipped through the many pages of Rin's medical file, Doctor Tenzo's eyes sparkled with the memory of demon healing powers, much to Yukio's dismay. He didn't see it fit for a doctor to be almost joyful at Rin's recovery from a dangerous fall. "If only we had the technology to find out what genes compel a demon to heal so fast, we could certainly save a lot of our men, wouldn't you agree, Okumura-kun?"

Hesitantly, and with a face akin to concern, Yukio answered, "Yes, sir, we could."

The doctor glanced upwards from the notes on the paper and smiled before flipping all the pages closed and nodded his head.

Yukio shook the uneasy feeling off. "Doctor Tenzo, would it be alright if I saw my brother now?"

"Of course you can," the doctor nodded again. "He's unconscious still, and we have him on an IV drip to keep him hydrated. Rin lost a lot of blood at first, but there was no need to start him on a blood drip seeing as his body was taking care of that itself."

The young exorcist bowed slightly at the end of the doctor's sentence. "Thank you for everything you and your staff members did for my brother. He is in good condition because of you." It was only proper to kiss the doctor's ass after he just spent countless hours with the same patient… even if it did seem he enjoy it a little too much.

"No, no, my boy, it was simply my pleasure. It's not every day I get to treat a demon, much less the son of Satan. This'll be a story for the grandkids." The older man chuckled. "You're free to go in, but I do believe the nurse will be in shortly to change out some of your brother's bandages."

Yukio bid the doctor a farewell and turned towards the thick, wooden door. He would have _a lot_ of questions for his brother when he awoke.

The door opened with a small squeaking noise, revealing a bright room. As Yukio closed the heavy entrance, he noticed how the window curtains were pulled back as far as they could go which shrouded the area with the warmth of dawn's light. The clock on the wall exposed the true amount of hours the bewildered teen had spent waiting for the final words on his twin's state and looked out to the sun rising over the distant mountains.

The heart monitor stationed next to the hospital bed beeped at a slow, rhythmic pace. Rin lay motionless in that bed, almost akin to the motionless state he lay in just hours before this whole mess started.

Yukio sat in one of the fashionable chairs not too far off in one of the corners. He was so anxious to get into this room; now he had no idea what to do. Sitting outside the room, or sitting inside, he soon discovered there was no real difference other than the fact that he could physically see his twin.

Taking a long, deep breath and exhaling it slowly, Yukio gazed upon Rin's expressionless face as he rested in his unconscious state. The white bandages secured tightly around the half-demon's head showed little signs of blood and the IV drip needle stuck under the skin on the inside of his left elbow. There wasn't much else to do but to look at the idiot. The brunet couldn't scold him, couldn't chastise him, and couldn't ask him any questions.

The anxiety from before only rose with the knowledge of being so close yet so far from finding answers. Yukio looked to the clock on the wall again and noted how he had class soon, and that all-important test he was studying for was in a few hours. Not to mention the class he would teach _after_ that.

He breathed deeply again, feeling the dense blanket of sleep wrap around his body and cover him with regret of not getting enough rest himself. _I guess I could always just go to class. Nii-san is still resting, so who knows when he'll wake up._ Hazel eyes drooped close, but only for a moment; the teen shook his head and scrunched his face in irritation. _How could I be so sleepy when something like this is going on? Besides, if I sleep now, there's a good chance I'll be late for school… Nii-san will be alright here while I'm gone…_

His head drooped forward at a slow rate, just as his eyes were doing. Sleep sounded so good, and it was only seconds away…

_Maybe just for a few minutes…_

An abrupt entrance into the small room had the exorcist jolting upright with a snort. His eyes quickly scanned the intruder out of habit. A small woman awkwardly pushed a strain of brown hair away from her face and gave a shy smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I really should've knocked first."

Yukio's heart was beating out of his chest. "No that's alright," he replied with a sigh. "I was just dozing off which I really can't afford to do, so in a way, you actually helped me." He flashed a kind smile at the short woman, who returned it.

"I'm Okumura Rin's nurse, Keri. I'm assuming you're his brother?" Yukio hummed his response and peered at the clock again. "I'm just going to change his bandages quick, and then I'll leave you two alone." Her perky voice was a great shield to the obvious fatigue she must've been feeling.

"It's great to see you're so comfortable around him," Yukio stated as the nurse headed straight for the demon teen.

"I can't say I was at first, honestly. But a patient is a patient, and if I can save a life, then that's what I'm going to do. That's why I joined True Cross to begin with." Her cheeky smile and unselfish words struck a chord within the exorcist. _That sounds like something Nii-san would say._

Yukio reminisced on passed arguments with his demon twin about what the sole job of an exorcist truly is. To exterminate all demons, or to help?

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel a headache coming on, and he was in no mood for it. He just wanted all of this madness to stop o he could rest for a moment or two. Or three.

"Hey there," the nurses voice softly called. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

In an instant, the brunet teen snapped his head up to look in the nurse's direction. Blue irises lazily slid open to reveal their glazed-over appearance. A low whining rumbled from the throat of the satanic spawn as he was welcomed back by Keri. "Nii-san…" Yukio whispered. His heart jumped for joy at the sight of his brother regaining consciousness. As he made his way over to the bed, he heard Rin mumble, "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital resting right now. You're okay." Keri's warm smile matched her warm words.

Rin's head then tilted to the side and his eyes connected with such a familiar set of almost identical ones. "Yukio…" he voiced and squinted. He then brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the burning of the sun shining through the window. "What happened?"

"I'd like to know that myself, Nii-san."

Rin looked confused. His eyes then quickly scanned the room, then rested on his younger twin once more. "Where's dad?" The brunet teen's stance grew tense at those words. "What's up with that jacket? You look like some kind of offical weirdo."

Yukio glanced down to his long, black exorcist coat and back to Rin's questioning stare. Even the nurse was frozen in shock. "Nii-san… you…"

Rin's face grew worried at the extended silence and the gaping expressions of both brother and nurse. Suddenly, something twitched from underneath the white hospital sheets. Rin winced as he slowly fished the object from under. Slowly, with a face full of shock, he pulled the furry snake-like appendage out of the confines and stared at it. His eyes grew wide with shock as he followed where the tail connected, and grew ten times more repulsed when it connected to his own backside. Yukio watched on in horror as Rin gave it a testing tug and winced when pain shot through his body at the harsh treatment.

The demon spawn raised shaky hands up to his mouth and fingered the sharp canines that jutted father then the rest of his teeth. And then he felt his ears. Tears welled up in his blue eyes as he looked down at his own trembling hands in disbelief. "Yukio…" Rin's wavering voice squeaked, "What… is going on?"

The tall exorcist couldn't say anything; his voice was lost in all this confusion.

Rin's head jerked up and he looked around the room. His eyes landed on the nurse who stood only a few feet away. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he found the IV drip taped to his arm. Without hesitation, Rin ripped it from his skin, along with the other heart-rate devices, and jumped from the bed. Yukio watched as his older twin backed against the opposite wall. "What… what did you guys do to me?"

"N-no, Nii-san, that's not…" Yukio stammered, but still failed to express comforting words. Instead, he outstretched a hand to his brother and stepped towards him.

"Stay back," Rin yelled.

"Nii-san please," Yukio pleaded.

"I said stay back," Rin snapped again.

"It's not what you think!" Yukio stepped closer to his twin.

"_Get away!_" And with that scream, blue flames ignited around the frantic teen, blowing both Yukio and Keri to the floor. Keri immediately stood and raced to the door, shouting at someone to help. Yukio supported himself on an elbow and shouted for his brother to stop.

Rin buried his face in his hands, then moved them to his ears to block out any noise. The surrounding wall and ceiling burned with the force of the heat the fire produced. He was going to set the whole place ablaze!

"Nii-san, stop! Or the whole room will collapse!" Rin ignored his twin, and crouched on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest. Yukio inched closer to his helpless brother, pleading with him, "You need to calm down or else you'll set this whole building on fire!"

"And just what is this place, Yukio? Where am I?" Rin yelled back over the roar of his blue flames.

"You're at a hospital! You were in an accident so you were brought here! Where else did you want me to bring you?!"

"But why am I like this? What did this place do to me?!" Rin's voie cracked as more tears fell.

Yukio moved closer still, his coat catching embers and setting on fire. Rin watched in fear as his twin insisted on helping him when there was obvious danger surrounding his body. "Yukio, stop or…"

"Listen, Nii-san, I know you're scared, but if you don't calm down and think straight you're going to be hurting a lot of people – and do you want that to happen?" Rin's head fell onto his knees in defeat. "As long as I'm here I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Just as Yukio lunged to embrace his broken twin, the flames vanished into thin air. Rin cried into Yukio's shoulder as Yukio embraced him. His singed hair and coat reflected the damage done to the room; the walls were blackened as well as the floor and once-red curtains. "I'll protect you, Nii-san. So please, try to control yourself for now. I'll explain everything soon enough."

Rin pulled away from his brother with red, swollen eyes and a tear-streaked face. His face still full of worry, yet he still nodded his head.

Abruptly, the clipboard that had been hanging at the end of Rin's hospital bed fell from its singed hook. Before Yukio could stop him, Rin scooped it up in his hands and skimmed through some of the pages. Out loud Rin read, "Fractured skull – recovery time: one hour. Broken arm: recovery time: one and a half hours. Punctured lung, broken rib, brain swelling, internal bleeding. Overall recovery rate: eight hours." The shaken, destroyed boy eyed the paper set before him with complete and uncensored terror. "Yukio…" he began, "what am I?"

A hoard of exorcists with weapons drawn entered the room before Yukio could even take a soothing breath.


End file.
